Copernicus
by frasierfan81
Summary: Daphne regretfully marries Donny. Four years later life has changed and not for the good, will Daphne ever get her happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Niles crane stood on the balcony a nervous wreck, he was rambling on about night blooming jasmine and orange blossoms. After so many years he finally unloaded the truth on to Daphne that he was in fact in love with her. She knew it all, and now all he could do was wait for her to respond. He stood there for an eternity when it happened, she kissed him. Not your everyday peck on the cheek. No it was a kiss you reserved for someone you truly love. As she continued the kiss all of his hopes and dreams came crashing down. She pushed away tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. She was heartbroken as she spoke.

"I can't do this, I do love you but I can't do this to Donny. I've made a promise to him, and I can't abandon that promise I'm sorry Dr. Crane I'm marrying Donny tomorrow. I think we should say goodnight now." The words burning Niles' ears, but he would be strong for her. He will not crumble in front of the woman he loves. As he reaches for her hand, caressing it slightly his trembling voice saying the words he never wanted to say.

"Daphne before you go I want you to know I love you with all of my heart, I will always be your friend no matter where the winds take us, I will never forget you, ever. Congratulations on your marriage I wish you a wonderful life with Donny, goodnight and goodbye." He finishes as he leans in and kisses her cheek before retreating back inside.

Daphne wakes up from her slumber to the same dream that has been with her for the last four years. It was the last time she saw Niles, she missed him dearly. She'll never forgive herself for letting her mind make the decision that belonged to her heart.

She could hear her husband lying next to her, wondering when he got in last night. She's been married to this man for four years the first year was glorious she all but forgot about Niles and that balcony. But the start of the second year was when the dreams started happening. As she started to get herself up she looked at her husband and always had a what if moment. She needed to get up and start her day she knew he would probably be in bed until about ten so she would let him sleep. As she started to move the blankets from her she picked up a rather sweet smell, one that was familiar to her. She didn't dwell on it long, she needed to get to The Elliot Bay tower to start her work day. Even though she didn't live with the crane men, she still worked for them. She would go and do Martins Exercises every day, do her chores then go home. She would much rather do those than be at home in an empty house.

By the time she made it to Dr. Cranes it was 630 she knew no one was awake yet so she started her daily chores. About 830 breakfast was on the table and Martin came dragging himself to the breakfast table.

"Well good morning Mr. Crane, I made you some breakfast eat up then go get yourself in a hot shower, loosen those muscles up, and will start your exercises." Daphne says greeting Martin knowing he wouldn't respond until he has had his coffee. After breakfast Martin went to get ready for his exercise.

"Alright Daph I'm ready for my torture for today." Martin says coming back out after his shower and dressed in his sweats.

"Alright Mr. Crane get up on the table, and we will begin." Daphne explains while prepping her table for him. As she begins his regimen she feels he's really tight today. "Mr. Crane have you been doing your stretches at night after I leave?" She asks him knowing he doesn't.

"Yea Daph of course I do them every night, its just been a long weekend is all and I didn't get to them Saturday or Sunday." Martin answers matter of factly that's kind of been the way both Crane men have been with her ever since she married Donny. They both probably resent you for running Niles off she thought to herself.

Just then Frasier walks in dressed and ready to start his day." Hello all, how's everyone doing this wonderful Monday morning!" Frasier exclaims

"Wow Dr. Crane you're in good spirits today, why so happy." Daphne asks curious to why her boss is in such a good mood.

"Ill tell you why Daph, because our shipment from Copernicus vineyards will be here today, and its about time too. Ive been out of both Goddess' Song red blend and the heart and soul pinot noir for a month now. Im also still waiting for my reserve blend they make but sells out real quick." Frasier answers reminding Daphne of the wine she ordered through Frasier. This new winery popped up in Montery and started making these amazing wines everyone in the country wanted, Daphne was really fond of their Moondance chardonnay. It was so perfect, she usually only drank sweeter wines but being around Frasier has changed her palette. The Copernicus Chardonnay was well balanced with buttery oak and enough residual sugars to add some sweetness. It was Daphne's favorite wine as well as Frasier's.

"Just let me know how much I owe you Dr. Crane, Ill make Donny right you a check. It would be the first thing hes done for me in a long time. Hes never home anymore and when he is he hardly says three words to me." Daphne states matter of factly to both Martin and Frasier.

"Oh Daphne don't worry about it we will take care of it later. Well I'm off Daphne ill see you tomorrow, dad ill see you later." Frasier says leaving Martin and Daphne to their daily routine.

After Martins Exercises Daphne makes Martin and her a couple of monte cristo sandwiches for lunch. As there sitting at the dining room enjoying their lunch Daphne decides to start up a serious conversation, she hasn't had a good one in a while.

Mr. Crane are you upset with me that I married Donny and basically ran your son off?" She asks Martin seeing the uneasiness in his eyes she immediately regretted the question.

"Oh geez Daphne I'm trying to enjoy my lunch." Martin Responds

After a short period he continues "No im not upset with you, just disappointed you didn't follow your heart. I know we made an agreement we wouldn't discuss Niles in each others company, but what the hell Frasiers not here. I do really miss him you know, hes changed a lot since you saw him last, I only see or hear from him about four times a year." Martin tells Daphne who is all ears listening about Niles its really the first time anyone has talked about him since she last saw him on the balcony. She misses him everyday, how she wishes she could go back in time and fix this mess of a life she made for herself.

"Oh Im so glad to hear hes doing good, do you think he will ever talk to me again Mr. Crane?" Daphne questions

"Oh I don't know Daph, hes gotta stop loving you first, he probably hasn't contacted you because it hasn't stopped yet, But enough of this talk Im going into my room to take a nap come on Eddie." Martin responds as he gets up to leave Daphne with her thoughts.

As she sat at the table pondering about what Martin had said she thought to herself how Martin was right. Niles probably wanted nothing to do with her, because she chose Donny over him. Even after expressing that she loved him she still chose Donny. The thought broke Daphnes Heart more knowing she caused Niles so much pain for the last 10 years first never catching on he was smitten with her second being the fact she openly admitted to loving Niles, but still married the man she promised herself to. The one promise she wished she broke and will never forgive herself for that decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daphne was brought out of her thoughts and back to reality when she heard her cell phone ringing. As she raced over to get it, she got a little annoyed that it was her husband.

Oh bloody hell what does he want, he never calls me. She thought to herself before answering." Hello Donny how are…" Daphne answers before Donny cuts her off.

"Daphne, when are you coming home?" Donny states with a cold icy tone.

"Oh I'll be finished around 430 is….." Daphne replies before Donny cuts her off again.

"Ok when you get home we need to talk so don't stop come straight here." Donny says before hanging up the phone before Daphne can even get her next word out.

Wow that was weird Daphne thought, Donny had never treated her like that before, he was so cold it was like he was a lawyer with no heart not a husband talking to his wife. She didn't dwell on the thought she would find out what was wrong once she got home, so she started back with her household chores again.

Once all of her chores were done she decided to call it a night, she would be back in the morning. She grabbed a bottle of her chardonnay to take home tonight and get the rest tomorrow. She put the wine delivery in her old room. She laughed at the idea that her old bedroom had become a reading sanctuary, as well as Frasier's wine cellar and spare bedroom. She grabbed her keys, purse, and bottle and left for the day. She had to go home and make dinner for her ungrateful husband.

A thought crossed her mind on her way home. She thought how wonderful it would be going home to Niles right now, they would have a romantic dinner, clean the kitchen together, take a nice hot bubble bath, and then make passionate love to each other in front of the fireplace. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She is a married woman why is she thinking about another man, of course she knew why; she is in love with Niles Crane. After seven years of torture Niles tells her how he feels and she rejects him. Now she's on her fourth year of torture.

Daphne pulls up to her home, more like Donny's home. He wouldn't allow her to have any of her furniture or other items to make it feel like her home. She walks through the front door to quite no greeting, no warm embrace, just an empty cold room, then she sees three suitcases by the door. She thought it was peculiar because Donny didn't mention he was going out of town. As she makes her way through the living room Donny walks in.

"Oh good you're here." Donny says

"Hello honey ill make my way into the kitchen and start your dinner." Daphne responds

"No Daphne stay right there don't move another muscle." Donny Demands "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and, well the time for thinking is over its time for action. I want a divorce, I don't love you anymore, I haven't for a long time now. I've been having an affair with your friend Holly!"

The words cut Daphne like a razor blade, she never in a million years thought either of them could do such a thing. Holly actually hurt her more than Donny did, but she was still hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stammered out her response.

"Donny I'm. So. …." Was all she could get out. Even though she loved Niles she didn't want her marriage to fail, because that would mean she failed.

Donny spoke again coldly spewing more hideous things at Daphne. "OH stop acting like your surprised Daphne you had to have seen this coming. We hardly speak anymore; I mean we haven't fucked in over a year." That line made Daphne cringe she wasn't a prude, hell she used the word all the time but the way he said it like all she is is an object to him.

"I packed your clothes up, since all your other shit is in storage you won't have anything but these three suitcases, so get them and get the fuck out." Donny hisses at her.

"How can you stand there and talk to me like that, like I'm some piece of trash that you're throwing away in the garbage. I have feelings you know, and where am I supposed to go, do you want me to sleep in my car, in the streets. Did you ever love me I mean truly love me, or were you just using me then too?" Daphne cried both tears of sorrow and tears of anger.

" HAHA yea when I first met you I thought damn this little thing is a fox, and sure the first time we did fuck, it was amazing I might have been a little whipped I won't lie. Sure we had a great first year, but after that it was mediocre. Then me and Holly started up, it was intense, she's hot, sexy, and sucks a better cock then you Daphne. And as far as where you go I really don't give a shit." Donny spits the last of his venom.

Daphnes tears are all angry now, she went and started putting her clothes in the car she would not stay in the same house as this low life anymore. As she got her last bag she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Donny, I cant believe I fell for a dirty piece of shit like you, I wish I would have left your sorry ass at the alter like I wanted to, but my since of honor and pride told me not to, and Im glad you enjoyed the sex because I never did, oh and holly is probably better because she's stronger and can left that belly of yours up to find that little cock to suck, You son of a bitch." Daphne shouts as she gets in the car and drives off. Feeling a little ashamed of herself for going off like that. She knew she was the better person, but what he said and how he said it was atrocious. No one had ever belittled her like that.

She drove for hours, her mind on autopilot , she really had nowhere to go. She was homeless, the thought scared her, what was she going to do. As she continued on she saw it in the distance, she knew what she had to do, but would they let her stay she wasn't sure. She single handedly broke up their family, but what else could she do. She made her way home, to the Elliot bay towers.

The elevator ride up to the condo took forever. She was so nervous that Frasier would throw her in the street also. As she stepped out of the elevator she tries to compose herself the best she could, for she knew she was about to relive everything that transpired between Donny and her with all the questions about to be asked. She reached up and knocked on the door, body trembling, feeling like she was about to throw up.

She could hear someone moving about in the condo, then she heard Frasier he was not happy

"Who in the hell is knocking on my door at 10 o clock in the evening, how dare you!" Frasier yells as he opens the door furious at this late intrusion. His voice and body language changes when he sees Daphne standing at his door. Eyes almost swollen shut from all the crying.

"Dear god Daphne whats happened?" Frasier questions making Daphne start waling she couldn't control it all of her reserve was gone and she was crying full force as she spoke.

"Donny threw me out…. Divorce… Cheating….Holly…" Was all she could get out between sobs.

"Oh my God Daphne come in here this instance." Frasier says bringing her out of the hallway." I need you to calm down there there." As he embraces her trying to give her a little comfort. All the comtion woke Martin up who comes out of his room, once he makes it to the living room he sees the scene and immeditly asks " Daphne whats the matter, Frasier whats the matter with her."

" Donnys having an affarir with her best friend, asked for a divorce and threw her out." Frasier answered.

"Daphne go to your old room get some sleep and we will talk in the morning once you've calmed down, if theres anything you need you know where to find me or dad okay." Frasier calmy says as he guides her to her old room. " Im glad you came home Daphne well get you through this, but for now try and get some sleep."

Once she was in her room she was able to calm herself down a little bit, just enough to fall asleep probably to hear Donny say those terrible things to her over and over in her nightmares.

I am sorry for all the cussing. I could never fully hate Donny and wanted to make him hated and what better way then to be a fowl mouthed SOB treating Daphne like that. I had to let Daphne get him back too. DON'T HATE ME..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daphne woke up the next morning, her hair was a mess, her eyes were swollen, she looked terrible. She couldn't believe how quickly life could change. 24 hours ago she was content with her life, had a husband, a home now all she had was heartache. As she made her way into the living room she could hear Martin and Frasier, so she tried her best to put on a fake smile as she came around the corner to greet them.

"Good morning Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane." She stammered out knowing she was about to relive her whole ordeal from last night.

"Hey Daph, Frasier and I cooked you breakfast come and sit with us and have a cup of coffee." Martin exclaimed.

As she sat and drank her coffee, she reached for a pancake and her jelly. She smiled at the fact they still kept the kind of jelly she liked with her pancakes Donny never noticed little things like that. They sat and ate in silence for a while until Frasier finally broke the silence.

" Daphne now that you've calmed down a bit from last night would you have the strength to tell us what's going on?" Frasier asked

" First Im sorry to barge in like I did, I really had nowhere to go." She cried knowing it was only going to get harder.

"Daphne you will always have a place to go, this is your home as much as it is mine and dads. We will never turn you away, ever. We want to know what brought you home in the state you were in last night so we can help get you through whatever you need." Frasier says sympathetically rubbing her hand from across the table.

Daphne smiled at the gesture, she realy loved these two men with all of her heart. After she got done telling Martin and Frasier what happened between her and Donny, they were beside themselves.

"How could he do such a thing to you Daphne, Im so sorry you have to go through this. I want you to know we are here for you, and I will have all of your items brought home from storage we will have to shift some things like the wine storage, but I feel we can get your room back the way it was in no time." Frasier says, Daphne relived but still worried about everything going on with her, deep down she wished she could see Niles and tell him everything going on, but she knew that wish would never come true. She was certain Niles hated her he hasn't contacted or seen her in four years, but what she wouldn't give to have her friend here or better yet the man she truly loved and should have married.

"Hey Daph when I get done at the station today, I wanna come home crack open a bottle of Copernicus and just talk whatever you want to talk about, Sound good? Ill even cook you dinner what do you say?" Frasier asks

"Im game Dr. Crane." Daphne answers maybe it would do her some good to talk to someone, just to have some kind of human conversation.

To his word Frasier came home cooked a lovely meal and after dinner they opened a bottle of Heart and Soul pinot noir sat down and began talking. Mostly trivial stuff the weather, things going on around town, around work. It was really enjoyable it was the first time Daphne actually enjoyed herself in the last 36 hours. What they really liked to talk about was Copernicus and all there lovely wines. They talked for hours that night It really made Daphne happy to just talk about nothing really. No expectations she didn't have to be something she wasn't and neither did Frasier by the end of the night she was actually calling him Frasier.

After about three bottles in the conversation took a more serious direction.

"Frasier do you and your father hate me for choosing Donny over Niles and making him go away?" Daphne asks

"Oh Daphne Dad and I could never hate you, you made a choice its that simple, and as far as Niles going away, that was his choice. I have no ill feelings towards you. I hope yo understand that." Frasier answers her.

"Do you think hell ever talk to me again, after what I did to him hes got to hate me. He probably sits there with Mel saying how I'm such a horrible person I am and why he was ever friends with me in the first place." Daphne stammers feeling the wine doing its job.

"Daphne stop right there, I know for a fact Niles doesn't hate you he still loves you with all of his heart. As far as Mel they're not married anymore. After he left you on your wedding night he basically told her to come with him or stay here. She stayed here." Frasier says also feeling the wine doing its job.

" But that's it for me tonight Daphne, I really enjoyed this I don't think we have ever really sat and just talked like this. I wanted to do some good for your soul but it was good for mine as well. We should make this a routine every Friday what do you say?" Frasier asked.

"I'd love it Frasier." Daphne answered as Frasier makes his way to his room.

"Oh Daphne I did have a therapeutic exercise I would like you to do, get a journal and write to people and tell them in the letter exactly what's on your mind, they will never see it but it will help you reevaluate feelings you may not be able to decipher right there on the spot. Anyway goodnight Daphne." Frasier says as he disappears in the hallway.

"Good night Frasier, thank you." Was all Daphne could say. She couldn't believe he talked about Niles so freely; she couldn't wait until next Friday when her and her friend would have another session. Once Daphne got situated in her room she decided to try Frasiers technique with the letter writing, so she grabbed one of her new journals and started writing the letters she will never send.

_To Donny_

_When we first started dating you were an amazing man, always so considerate, I really did care for you. But we never should have gotten married, my heart belonged to Niles I think deep down it always has. The first year of our marriage was great I thought I could be happy, but as time passed Niles crept out of his hiding place in my heart and never went back in, that was unfair to you and Im sorry. But that will be the only thing I am sorry for besides marrying you. I am not a mean person but I do not have a lot of nice things to say about you, after how you treated me._

_Everything with you felt like a chore, I was slowly losing my mind. Sex was unbearable I couldn't wait for it to be over and afterwards I would cry myself to sleep, and on the nights it was good was because I was fantasizing it was Niles I was with. Just your mere presence was unbearable, I hated going anywhere with you. I will never forgive you for having an affair, even if the love was gone, we could have been adults about it, you didn't have to string me along for three more years of tortures hell. How you put me down that afternoon, when you told me you wanted a divorce was despicable. Even if you didn't love me, you didn't have to be so mean. I am a human being Donny and have feelings, people like you, that put people down are the reason there are so many suicides and self-conscious people in this world. You put other people down to make yourself feel better._

_Just so you know the night before our wedding Niles confessed his true feelings for me. Feelings that I also share, But my since of honor and pride told me I needed to keep my promise to you. Right before the ceremony my niece Audrey told me I was the saddest bride she has ever seen. At that moment I wanted to run go find Niles and ask him on a date, leaving you at the alter. I so wish a had, one out of four years I was happy, no not happy content. There is only one man in this world that truly makes me happy. Goodbye Donny I hope I never have to hear from you or see you once our divorce is finalized again._

_Regards from your ex wife_

_Daphne MOON_

After Daphne finished her letter she really did feel better. She wanted to keep going she decided to write another one.

_Dear Holly_

_Im not mad that you had an affair with my husband just hurt. You are a beautiful woman and can get any man she wanted. Why you chose my husband is beyond me. I think you have a little jealousy towards me and you wanted what a had. _

_You can have him, hes not worth the time or energy. I don't think we can be friends as long as your with him, and that hurts the most you were a good friend until all of this. I just hope that when hes done with you and moves on to his next hussy,You're not as torn up as me ( or maybe you dump him.) For all its worth Im not that mad at you. I don't blame you for any of this. In a way I should thank you you got me out of something I never should have been in in the first place. Hopefully someday we can mend this bridge and be friends again. I would be open to that as long as your not with Donny, I don't want him near my life. In all honesty Im counting down the days we can be friends again. Heres hoping that our friendship is in the stars._

_Best wishes _

_Daphne Moon_

She could feel her eyes getting heavier she had only written two small letters to Donny and Holly. She knew she should go to bed but she wanted to write one more before she did. She needed to end this night on the letter she wanted to write to Niles. So she started on her final letter for the evening.

_My Dearest Niles_

_How I miss you so much. There has not been a single day you never entered my mind after I left you on that balcony. I am so sorry for that. I never physically said it but I am in love with you. I think I have been for a long time but was just too naïve to see it. I wish I could turn back the time and have a do over I would choose you everytime. I learned a lesson that day, when it comes to love listen to your heart. I didn't and now I don't have you in my life at all. I could really use your guidance right now, your brothers doing what he can, but hes not you._

_I dream about you often theyre really stange dreams. One was us getting married in Reno, another was us having a son at a veterinarians office, we were there because Eddie ate the wedding rings for your fathers wedding. My personal favorite was one were you proposed to me. We're in your apartment, I was sick sitting by the fireplace. You being you were taking care of me, and you pulled out a ring and asked me to be your wife, I know what youre thinking that if you were gonna do it it would have been a spectacle, a famous chef cooking us dinner, choir singers, and horns blowing, but it was perfect. I know they're only dreams and in the psychiatrist world you would break them down as something else. I break them down as you are the man of my dreams, the man im destined to be with._

_Im a wine drinker now, me and your brother have found this winery in Monterey, Its called Copernicus. I know you would love it. Maybe someday soon we can share some together. THIS LETTER IS MEANT FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS AND I'm writing it like you'll actually read it._

_I miss you Niles, I wish you would come home. I need to see you. I love you so much it's not funny. I am counting down the days until I see you again. I love you with all my heart and soul._

_Always yours_

_Daphne Moon_

Daphne felt so much better after she wrote these letters especially the one she wrote for Niles. As she put her journal away and pulled the comforter over her shoulder she started humming a familiar tune before drifting off to sleep. _Heart and soul… I fell in love with you Heart and soul….The way a fool would do…. Madly because you held me tight and stole a kiss in the night._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Daphne couldn't believe its been three months since Donny threw her out and asked for a divorce. In those three months she has gotten to know Frasier better than ever. Every Friday just like he said; they would have dinner and open a bottle of wine and just talk. He told her things she never knew about his life in Boston, his divorce to Lilith, his regrets, his fears, it was almost like she was his therapist. He also was loose with talking about Niles. It was such a wonderful time for her they were both so candid about everything. No judgement, no hurt feelings, it was just them.

One night he got a little too loose with the Niles topic started telling her about how many times he tried to tell me but would chicken out at the last minute. She really wished he would of because she wouldn't be in this predicament she's in now.

She was at the grocery store replenishing the wine stock her and Frasier wiped out during all of the sessions. As she walked down the aisle that housed the wine she went to the Copernicus section, which was always sold out meaning they just got a new shipment in. She grabbed her Moon dance chardonnay first, then the Heart and Soul Pinot Noir, and last was the Red Blend Goddess song she really enjoyed it, Frasier told her they take the remaining reserve, blend it with the pinot and age it in French oak barrels. She just knew it was delicious. As she was about to walk out of the aisle she noticed a label she had never seen before. All she saw was the name Copernicus and an abstract picture of a brunette woman with piercing brown eyes, she saw the price 85 dollars a bottle and automatically assumed it was the ever elusive reserve blend Frasier has wanted since the winery opened. She grabbed two bottles and went to the register.

Once she got home Frasier was hard at work preparing dinner, she couldn't wait to tell him.

"Hey Frasier I got us some more wine." Daphne exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

She started pulling out all the bottles. "I got some Chardonnay, some pinot, goddess song, and…."

She paused waiting for Frasier to realize she had more.

As she pulled out the last of her haul Frasier realized what she had and was beside himself.

"My god Daphne you found the reserve." Frasier screeches overcome with the joy that she found it.

She looked at the label as she started to read it to him. "Copernicus Vineyards flagship wine, we take a blend of 45 percent Cabernet and 55 percent Merlot, blend them and let them age in new English oak just like its name sake it is perfect." She finishes and flips it around to get a better look at the art work on the front. She loves all of them, Moon dance has two silhouettes dancing under a moon. Goddess song is a beautiful portrait of a woman in a red dress, heart and soul has a couple holding hands with a heart surrounding them. This one was her favorite there was a familiarity with the abstract woman looking back at her.

As she continued inspecting the label she noticed the name, and like the last piece of a puzzle it all made since. She couldn't feel her legs she had to sit down. There at the bottom of the bottle in a beautiful script, one name sat; a name she knew all too well…. DAPHNE.

"Niles is in California, he makes this wine!" was all she could say as she sat there dumbstruck at this revelation.

Frasier took the bottle from in front of her, opened it and poured them both a glass. It was a deep purple with amazing legs, the nose was just as amazing with tones of oak, tobacco, cherry bark, and almonds. On the palate it was jammy yet robust with cherry, current, and black berry. As they both took a drink of their wine neither could believe how perfectly balanced it was. Frasier was the first to break the silence.

"So Daph now that you know where he is, what are you going to do?" He asked confirming that Daphne was right.

She couldn't respond she honestly didn't know; a part of her wanted to go and see him right now, the other part wanted to hide in her room. She was scared of having any contact with him. She loved him and is now in the same shoes he was in being scared of rejection, of the possibility that he hates her. They have not spoken in four years.

"Frasier he doesn't want to see me, I'm just going to stay up here in Seattle where I belong. If he wanted to see me he would of contacted me." She finally answered.

"Maybe your right Daphne, will you excuse me for a moment." Frasier says as he walks back towards his bedroom leaving Daphne with her thoughts.

Daphne sat there in shock; she never would have thought Niles would have been so daring as to start his own winery. She started thinking about so many questions she had for him. As she kept thinking of questions she would never get to ask him she was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Oh bloody hell whos calling me at this hour. Hello" She spat annoyed that she had to leave her day dream of Niles to answer it.

" Hello Daphne, I heard you cracked the case of the missing Crane." The oh so familiar voice said on the other end of the line.

" Oh my god Niles, what a surprise how are you?" She sheepishly said to her friend.

"Im doing great Daphne listen I Cant talk to long Im right in the middle of a press, but I just got off the phone with Frasier, he told me that youre having a hard time and need someone to talk to. He's getting you set up with a flight to California to get you out of Seattle right now, you're gonna come and stay with me for a week while your divorce is finalized. It will give us a chance to catch up. I am not taking no for an answer I will see you in a couple of days. Oh and Daphne I can never hate you so don't ever think that. I love you Daphne ill see you soon." With the last words he was gone. Daphne couldn't believe it he called her, she was going to California to see her friend, to see the love of her life again. She was overjoyed at the thought.

As Frasier emerged from his room she rushed him and engulfed him in a sweet embrace. She knew he was the reason Niles called her. She would never be able to repay this man for everything hes ever done for her.

"You leave at 11am tomorrow Daphne, So go get packed, and when youre with him don't hold back on any emotions , tell him everything that's in your mind and your heart." Frasier says to her while stroking her back.

"Thank you so much Frasier, you don't know what this means to me." She answered him, so thankful she had this family in her life, especially the one she would be meeting in California. She truly loved and missed him the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Daphne was stepping off of an airplane in San Jose California. She was beside herself with joy at the fact she was going to see Niles, She was also nervous. She wasn't going to start anything with him but she wanted to in the near future, she just hopes he feels the same way.

She was walking through the terminal looking for Niles, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then she noticed a young man holding a sign with her name on it, so she decided to go investigate.

"Hello, Im Daphne Moon." She says to the young man.

"Oh goodness hello Miss Moon, Im Evert, Niles sent me to pick you up and take you back to Monterey. He also sends his deepest apologies that he couldn't come himself, hes right in the middle of pressing a batch of wine." Everet says

"Oh that's quite alright, I just want to get to my friend shall we be off then?" Daphne questions him ready to be reunited with Niles.

"Let's go then." Everet Exclaims, grabbing Daphne's suit case and leading her out of the airport.

As they started driving she was going crazy with the quite so she decided to spark up some mild conversation with Everet. " So what do you do at the winery Everet if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I'm Niles' apprentice, I'm learning about all of his little nuances making Copernicus, so when he goes to the new winery he just bought, he'll leave it in good hands." Everet answers.

"New winery? Why does he need two wineries?" Daphne questions shocked that Niles is going to give up his label.

"Oh its Niles' fourth winery actually, he has Copernicus which is his pinot, chard, and red blend house. Then he has the winery in Portugul that produce his port and sherry, called 2 Cranes. His cab label in Napa called Moon Light, and now this new one I don't know where it is." Everet answered.

"Wow, that many labels I thought he only had the one, how does he find time to do it all?" She questioned confused at how he was able to acquire that much in only four years.

"You'll have to ask him how he does it, my guess is he owns all of them but only makes Copernicus, but I honestly have no idea."

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Daphne couldn't believe that Niles owned three wineries, It was definitely something they would talk about once they were together again. About twenty minutes later they were pulling up to the front gates of Copernicus. Daphnes nerves were on high alert, she was about to be reunited with her best friend and the real love of her life. As they drove down the dirt road Daphne was mesmerized at all the vines growing around them, shed never actually been toa vineyard before. Just then the ocean came into view along with a beautiful home sitting at the end of the vineyard. She gasped when she saw it."Oh my is that Niles' house?" She asked in a daze.

"Sure is, once we park his truck, well jump on the gator and head to the winery, that's were Niles is pressing the juice." Everet answered as he parked the truck next to a black Dodge Charger in front of the house.

"This is Niles' truck I thought it was yours, I would of never pictured him driving a Dodge Ram, he was always a Mercedes guy when he was in Seattle." Daphne stated shocked at the revalation.

"Oh yea he got rid of the Mercedes when he got here, but then missed having a car so he bought the charger over there, he must be a mopar guy now." Everet said.

Daphne was shocked Niles Crane driving a pickup truck and a muscle car. She wondered how different he really was, never in a million years would she have thought Niles would give up his luxury sedan for a sporty muscle car.

She jumped out of the truck and ran in the house to put her bags inside, and barreled out to get on the gator and head towards the winery. On the way Everet was pointing out the different grapes that grew around them, most were the chardonnay varietals. Daphne was so intrigued by everything they pulled up to the cellar and started making their way inside, he was talking about everything wine. Daphne understood most everything, but one question stuck in her mind.

"So , where do they get all the barrels from, the English ones?" She asked as she stared at all of the wine barrels in the cellar.

"Manchester, Nottingham, Cornwall, and Bristol is where most of the oak comes from." Daphne heard an all so familiar voice. She had a sudden calmness after hearing the voice, she knew whos it was, she started to tremble as she turned to him. There in front of her was Niles Crane, except he was different. He was dressed in blue jeans, work boots, and a white and blue buttoned up collared shirt. He had a dirty blonde goatee, a golden tan, and 30-40 pounds of extra muscle. Her legs trembled at the sight of him, she already loved him and was attracted to him, that would never stop, But the man before her was a god. Within seconds she was in his arms, it felt so good being back in them she didn't want to let go. Once the embrace ended they pulled away both smiling, and Niles was the first to speak.

"God I've missed you, come on lets go Im going to make you dinner, have some wine, and bask in your beauty all night." He took her hand and lead her to the gator.


End file.
